1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium suitable for, for example, server systems in television broadcast stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In broadcast station server systems, typically, audio and video captured by a plurality of video cameras are broadcasted in real-time, e.g., live, simultaneously or in a sequentially switched manner at desired times, and the captured audio and video are stored and managed on a video camera basis by a server.
In a server system, audio and video captured by each video camera can also be modified and edited in a desired manner using an editing device. The edited audio and video are registered as broadcast clips (audio-visual material) in a server so that the clips registered in the server can be read and broadcasted at desired times (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-32321).